


Lethal

by SheolRephaite



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood Drinking, Character Study, Cute Bill Cipher, Demons, Healthy Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Magic, alternative universe, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheolRephaite/pseuds/SheolRephaite
Summary: The word where are abnormals living together with humans. One day Dipper meets mysterious abnormal but things are more complicated than they seemed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like to change the history of these two characters and change how they would be if that happened. I´m well aware that they are little out of character but I still enjoy writting it. It is few ideas I had in my head that I decided to get them together. I´m trying to switch their roles a little without changing what they are but later that backfired on me and the story went in different direction. Anyhow thanks for reading :)

Mabel was singing in the next room while she was getting ready for our first day of school. She even dragged me along for a shopping and complained the whole time about my sour face and total unhelpfulness. Which was absolutely her fault. She knew that my whole fashion sense was that the black goes with everything and that comfortable clothes are the best. Also, that you should invest into super comfy and soft running shoes. That was probably the reason why I was wearing black trousers and grey shirt and running shoes.

I didn´t really know what to make out of this whole deal. Our parents were leaving for three months to Europe, some business trip which resulted in slight problem about what to do with me and Mabel. Originally, they wanted to take us with them but the whole thing was starting this week and we needed to finish school year before joining them. And that was the problem. They didn´t want to leave us alone and called into schools near to their friends if they would take us for two months but come with nothing. That was when they called our grand- uncle about whose existence we had no idea. He would take us in. The school in Gravity Falls would take us. And that was it.

So far Stan seemed cool. He was running sham tourist trap but otherwise okay. We even could borrow his car for our rides to school (but that seemed more like necessity since bus passed his house/ business twice a day). We also had to help around a bit since he gets teenage employee only over the summer. But overall okay. It was kind of weird to meet your gruncle for the first time when you are sixteen but it couldn´t go any better. Mabel was on the cloud from having another person in the family but to be honest, I was happy when it was only two of us and our parents. You see, I´m not what you would exactly called people person. I just don´t like them that much. It takes time and work. Some people don´t see it that way and most of the time all the works is left to me. Because of that I don´t bother most of the times. Some people grow on me, most not so much. I´m okay with that. So far, I can´t tell what it will be with Stan, but he seemed tolerable (meaning that I won’t have to invest too much energy to stay on friendly terms with him).

My whole people problem was why I was so nervous. In my old school everybody knows me. The tall, cold, geeky kid who doesn´t make friends easy but is still friendly and nice. That whole reputation was thanks to Mabel. When I started that school I wasn´t so good. I felt like my parents were leaving me since started to work more overboard with me and Mabes getting older and my tolerance for people was pretty thin that time. I may have started some fights and people were leaving me alone after that. I was the aggressive kid who was doing karate since he was eight (and archery, playing violin, and book club. I don´t have any idea what my parents thought). But Mabel started to spread some nice rumours and made me to take Krav maga to get my frustration out of my system regularly. After few months I was friendly giant who you don´t want to piss out but still a nice guy.

Now no one will know, and we can start all over again. At least it is only for two months. If I punch someone for trying to make me their friend I won´t suffer till graduation but only for two months. I still hope I won´t punch anyone but it could be worse.

I glance on the clock and realize that it is time to leave and rush into Mabel´s room to drag her out while screaming that she needs five more minutes. She doesn´t.

The school seemed in horrible conditions, but I was used to private one, so I shouldn´t say that out loud. Mabel was beaming on the broken window “This school looks fun”. On that I just shook my head and found suitable parking spot under one of the trees. Before I had time to properly stop Mabel was already out running towards the first pair of girls of her age she saw. I sighed and headed towards principal’s office for my papers. Mabel will do just fine on her own (probably better than me anyway).

Secretary gave me my schedule, plan of the school and key to my locker. She was done with me in just minute, without taking her eyes from the computer. Pleasant woman. It was surprisingly easy to find locker and my first class. But when the class started I wish I was lost somewhere because this was boring. The teacher explained things slower than slug and when he used fifth example to illustrate the same fucking thing I wanted to bang my head on the table. What a waste of time. If all the classes will be like that I would need to study at nights, so I won´t be behind in school back home.

I had enough of being around people all day and decided to rather be starving alone on the roof than being in overcrowded cafeteria. This much strange people were making me nervous and every time someone looked at my I felt like running away or punching him into the face (maybe both with the punching first). When I finally picked the lock and climbed the stairs I almost crawled back with anxiety because somebody was sitting on the edge of the roof, probably smoking. My hands were getting sweaty and my heartbeat fast. I took a few calming breaths and turned around. So much to the people- less spot.

“I don´t like the way your heart beats”

“What?”

“It´s fast. But not like after exercise or a fear. Not expectation too. What it is?”

My heart was beating even faster “It is normal, nothing weird with it. Like you could hear it”

“I guess you are right. But I still wonder what it is”. What a weird kid. “You can stay. I´m leaving anyway”. He flinched his cigarette down and stand up to leave. When we were passing each other, my anxiety was still raging strong and I focused my eyes on the nails I dig into my palm. But still when he passed me strange mixture of smoke, fire and lemon surrounded me for a moment before it disappeared with the stranger. But I had the roof for myself now. Time to get my shit together and get ready for three more hours of people.

I had to wait hour for Mabel. HOUR. She apparently lost herself  in conversation with Candy and Brenda. And her apology made me carve for cherries in liquor and coated in dark chocolate. Sometimes I think that she does it on purpose just, so she can bribe me with sweets. This time she drives while I ate the lunch she brought me, with sweets I was carving since she mentioned her friends. She knows me so well.

When we came home shack was packed full of people and Stan send us away because we don´t know anything yet and would be a burden for him. Mabes headed upstairs to video chat with her old friends while I headed out into the woods.

It took me two hours till I found small waterfall. That would be a great place for a water- nymph. Since I grow up in the big city I never had a chance to see one in person, the city water was always too dirty and poisonous for them. But this could be it.

I was so focused on the water that I missed stranger walking on the clearing. It took mi while to notice and even that was only because of the smell of smoke and lemon. When I looked up I saw the same stranger from the roof. Is he following me? Do I have a stalker or it something bigger? Did they send him to follow me? No! Dipper. Calm down. He is just a kid. Kid who smells like a fire and lemons which shouldn´t be a thing but it unusual and quite nice.

He was wearing a grey shorts and yellows shirt, black hoodie throwed over it. The hair in the colour of the sun were little overgrow and falling around his face. But what fascinated me most were the light grey eyes that seemed able to pierce me. He would probably have looked intimidating with eyes like that, but his small height was making him look harmless (and the outfit didn´t helped either). Blond was staring at me with that piercing eyes, little frown forming between his eyebrows. “What are you doing here?”

Without thinking I let out a first think that come to my mind “I hoped that I will see water nymph”

“Oh. You mean Gewiwei. She looks after this pond on Wednesdays”

“Really? Thanks” That was great news if this stranger isn´t lying. But he was still looking at me with cold eyes “You know that she isn´t here. Why are you still here?” Last word came out more like a growl and I made step towards him.

“You aren´t human?! That is awesome”

The blond seemed taken aback by that and nodded “Yeah. Thanks, I guess”

All I wanted to do was to ask what kind of FDP he was, but I remembered it was rude and kept my mouth shut “You look very human. And that is coming from human that met a lot of succubus and vampires over the years”

“Great. Now would you for the love of Satan moved from my spot that I can smoke in peace?”

“Sorry. Didn´t know that. I will leave”

“I´m sorry too. But this is MY spot” I laughed on the emphasis and for the first time in ages I felt like I understood someone else that isn´t my sister.

“I get it. I made my own secluded spots too. But I still can have roof of the school over the lunch break. Ok?”

“Don´t worry I don´t use the school that much anyway. It smells of delusions”

“You forgot testosterone and perfume” he gave me sharp lopsided grin and his eyes went few shades lighter and brightened. Finally, he hummed and pulled out his cigarette and giving me pointed look. Fuck. I was never on the side that refused to take a hint and leave another person alone. “Sorry again. I´m leaving”. Blond gave me a little smile and waved his hand. I found the path that I used to come here and headed down but before I could do more than twenty steps the blond jumped down from the tree before me and straightened himself into his full height (which was barely to my chin but still).

He looked like he is considering something before offering me his hand “I´m Bill”

I blinked at him few times before smiling and gently taking his warm hand into mine “Dipper. Nice to meet you, B-I-L-L” I said every latter his name with special care and smiled at him. Blond looked aside, squirming on the spot. I immediately let go of his hand and he calmed down again. Right, not human, probably touching should be minimal.

“Anyhow. I hope to see you again someday”

“Me too. See you around Bill”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I have real chapter for you :)

The school wasn´t that bad. I even made two friends, cute tall ginger girl named Wendy and Thompson. They used to be part of bigger group but one summer Wendy broke up with some guy and her best friend started to date him instead. So, Wendy left them. Thompson was part of the same group but after Wendy left the joking became more and more cruel and he left too. That left two of them alone and they took me in. I was thinking that the second week is going ok till Friday came.

This was the first time I agreed to go into cafeteria for a lunch and accidentally bumped into tall black- haired boy with eyeliner.

“Sorry. I wa-“

“Look where are you going new guy. Do you think that because you used to go into private school you are superior to me?! They probably kicked you out. Wha-“ Everybody was looking at me and my paranoia was spiking. Not a good combination with my anxiety. My hands were shaking with urge to do something and my brain screaming to get rid of him. Before he could finish his sentence, I made step over my spilled lunch and punched him right into his emo face. The punch sends him flying on his ass and two of his friends were running to help him. I ducked under one fist one fist and kicked the guy number two in the ribs. He bumped into the one who tried to punch me, and I elbowed him into the sternum. I manged to get a kick into the guy number two who was just getting up from the floor before I left the room. And left the building too. I will have to talk to the principal but that was Mondays Dipper problem.

I headed into the forest behind school and kept in general direction of the shack. I need to calm down and make the eyes burning in my mind disappear. Walk will be good for me.

I kept walking for an hour before I smelt familiar scent of fire and lemon. Instead of heading into the shack I followed the faint scent till it was stronger. Soon I could see Bill laying under the tree starring into the branches.

“Ehm. Hey, Bill” He looked at me under half- closed eyes and gave me bright smile.

“Dipper. You smell pretty today” His pupils were wide, and he had dreamy voice. I joined him and sit next to him, breathing in his strong scent.

“You are weird today”

“Why did you find me?”

“How do you know that?”

“I could hear and smell you since ten minutes ago. You were passing me by but then you changed direction”

“I punched someone again today” Bill sat up, leaned closer and sniffed me. Weird.

“You were afraid, but you don´t have the reason. I see the way you move. You can fight”

“It´s complicated”

“Who cares. I think that it is awesome. I can´t fight”

“But you aren-“

“I´m 50:50 mix. And not the lucky one. Didn´t get shit in a form of magic and this form isn´t helping either” I glanced him up and down and found myself to be rather fond his _form._

“That means that you didn´t inherited from neither of your parents? Maybe when you are older?”

“Most FDP have them from birth, but they develop under 10 years, 13 is maximum everybody ever heard of. I´m 15 so no powers for me”

“I can still teach you how to fight. It can come up handy”

“You would do that?”

“Sure. But I never taught a human let alone FDP so don´t be mad if I suck at it”

“Okay. When do you want to start?” I glanced at my clock and grinned at his enthusiasm “What about right now? I skipped three classes, so I have time”

“Let’s do it Pine tree”

“Pine tree?”

“I´m not sure why. It just kind of come into my mind when we first met”

***

Bill was smiling cheerfully when he ducked under my blow. That bastard was fast. Faster than anybody I ever saw. He also seemed to be able to read my moves as easily as if I yelled them at him. I was hardly able to hit him, and he was getting steadily better. Faster than should be possible.

That was when he surprised me. I expected him to do few steps back, but he smirked and move closer to me. His elbow connected with my stomach as he turned his back at me but that wasn´t all. When he was standing with his back pressed into my body he wrapped his hands around my arm and throwed me over his shoulder. The impact knocked my breath out and let me stare into his now black eyes and happy grin. That was when it finally made sense. He was FDP. How to fight was seeded deep inside of him. He just didn´t know that he can do that. On that I grinned, gripped his arm and using my knee knocked him next to me. For a second, he looked like he was going to stop me but then relaxed and let me.

When I looked at him, his eyes were light blue again and almost shining with light. I noticed that too. His eyes. The big orbs whose colour never seemed to be the same. When we met they were cold as a steel. When I made him laugh they changed into light blue. One time I walked at him smoking and staring into the sky and his eyes were vibrant green. And the black now. I sat up and watched his features. He was cute. And pretty. And I would say that even if I wasn´t bi. Bill reached his arm towards the sky like he could touch it and smiled before siting up too and looking at me “How do you know I´m not a succubus? Most people think that”

“I grow up in a big city. We may not have a much of FDP, but we have succubus and vampires quite a lot. Sooner or later you learn how to tell” I looked closer at Bill´s soft features and run my finger through his hair “Most of the time you can tell they have horns, hairstyles able to hide them are the first warning signal” I run my fingers down to his eyes “When we first met I thought you have eyes like a vampire but I know better now” and along his cheekbone “succubus also have higher cheekbones than you and slight red hue over their cheeks but you have the same perfect skin”. By this point Bill closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Finally I run my fingers over his lips and before I had time to start talking the sweetest sound I ever heard came out of his mouth. Now he will never know that he had longer canines than succubus but shorter than vampires and I started to suspect that he actually might be one. Bill bite lightly my finger and just run his tongue over the tip.

My cheeks were getting hot and I had hard time remembering that human behaviour don´t necessarily applies to him. Maybe he is succubus after all. “But, are you sure you aren´t one? Or something in that family?”

The blond looked at me with confused eyes “Absolutely not, pretty far from them actually. Why?”

I gulped and tried to calm my racing heart “No reason at all. Just wondering”

After that I made my leave as early as I could. I need more self-control if I want to spend time with this innocent gorgeous creature who didn´t have any idea what is socially acceptable.

When I spend the few times a week fighting I started to enjoy even more of his company. First few times I went out of my way to find him, but now he was always waiting on me. On the school- roof over the lunch break. In my room when I came back from school and if I had to work then on the edge of the forest, watching me work around shack before I could join him.

I was fascinated by him. He knew things, there is no other way to put it. His mind was always racing, and I barely could keep up with him. Bill enjoyed running all of his theories about FDP over me. My question made his eyes light up with blue light. Once he said that it helps him sort his thoughts. I loved to listen to him. The way he thought was different than anything I ever heard. I understood him but when I once tried to bring it up before Mabel she looked confused, so I decided that our talks are our talks and nobodies else. He asked me to never mention his to anyone. Which wasn´t hard. I never told about him to anyone and didn´t plan to do it in fear that they would take him away from me.

After that he showed even more of his newly found affectionate behaviour. Just last week he climbed silently on my roof. He startled me but soon I calmed down at he sat next to me and looked into my lap where I had opened book. I was ready to ask him about how he found me, but he leaned closer and took deep breath of air right behind my ear. He mentioned few times smelling me so that was probably it. He wriggled even closer to me, pressing his side into mine and pushed his head under my arm. “I think that they have the theory about centaurs wrong. They probably have stronger but limited connection to the natural magic than earth magic”

I looked at him with surprise and amazement “That was my opinion since forever. How else you can explain the high number of seers between them?!”

“I tried to talk about it with one of them, but they are super weird. They speak for hours but tell you nothing”

“One day I will travel all around the world and work with FDP”

“You want to join the GOA?”

“It was my dream since I was a kid. In one year I will start college and get my title in FDP study and magic. Maybe I will do few more years of college before joining”

“Planning to run around with one FDP on the leash and killing the berserks?”

“Jesus no. I´m not a big fan of FDP as weapons. It was good idea to have one of them if you worked with them but now… The breeding programs?! The person who come with that idea should be put in jail. It is just cruel” Bill let out a content purring sound and rubbed his cheek over my shirt few times. I tried my hardest to ignore his affectionate behaviour and continued “What I always wanted to do is to be part of Field investigation team. Travelling and trying to find out as much as I can about FDP”

“It sounds nice”

“Would you mind if I found out more things about you?”. His whole-body froze and stayed that way for a few minutes of pure terror for me before he finally spoke “Okay”

“Really? You mean it? Thank you” In my excitement I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him. He immediately went to wrap his arms around me and refused to let go even when I let him go. I then settled on having him wrapped around me while I rested my arm on his shoulders. “You said before that you are 50:50 mix. These are hard to guess, and I don´t have any idea where to start since your pretty face would point into the Peopeple. But you said that you don´t belong into their family, just the opposite in fact. That would made you one of Different?”

“Sure”

“That didn´t helped a lot. You know how Different look like, right?”

“Deamon” I looked at the top of his head, shocked speechless. I looked at the small human creature next to me and then imagined the typical Deamon. Five metres tall, visible horns, dark skin, black eyes (that checked for a second), sharp nails and long tail. I looked at the angelic form of a Bill and started to laugh.

Bill chuckled too “I know. I was surprised too but at least this made a sense” Something moved under his shirt and tall dark tail appeared and twitched from side to side behind his back. My eyes were fixated to the steady movement till Bill poked me into the face with his fingers. “Pay attention to me”

“Do you know what kind of Deamons your parents were?” I couldn´t pull my eyes away from his tail and all I wanted to do was to touch him, but I kept my hand where they were and where they couldn’t do any harm.

“No”

“That is a shame. If you inherited at least one of the magic connection, you would know at least something”

“I have some theories but nothing solid yet. I´m not in a rush to find out, after all I have thousands of years to find out and it will give me nothing in the end” He sounded sad when he said it and I couldn´t help myself from tucking him closer and running my fingers through his smooth hair. When I realize my mistake I immediately went to get my hand away from him but his tail slide and wrapped around my wrist to pull it back towards him. He was pretty affectionate for a Deamon. So much for the aggressivity and tendencies towards insanity.

“What do you eat then?”

“I don´t have any idea. Never ate anything and I´m still fine. So, I guess, nothing?”

“You can’t just go without a food. Everybody eats something!”

“Not me”

“We need to find out what you eat before you die of malnutrition!”

“I´m fine. I don´t need anything”

“That is stupid. You have quite a long canines and blood or flesh are common between Deamons. I´m not ready to sacrifice my finger but you can have a little of my blood”

“What?”

“Take a sip of my blood”

“I don´t want to. It doesn´t sound good”

“Don´t be a fucking child and take a bite. Just taste it and see if you like it” I pulled a small pocket knife and opened it. Bill immediately moved away from me and was now watching me suspiciously, his tail moving behind him in quick jerky movements. I dig it into my forearm and waited before the blood started to leak out before I throwed the knife aside and moved closer to Bill. He was still watching me with suspicious eyes but seemed calmer when the knife was gone. “Come on. Just taste it”

That little shit leaned slowly forward and run his tongue over the wound. That definitely shouldn´t be a thing but instead of pain, pleasant tickling feeling started to spread from the wound. When I looked down at him his eyes were black, and his tail wrapped around my wrist while he sucked the blood from the small cut on my arm. That was easy after all.

I let Bill drink till my hands started to shake from exhaustion and I pulled lightly on his hair. Bill looked at me with his black eyes that were looking like his pupils widened enough to swallow all the colour from them. They were half hidden under his eyelids and he let out a soft wretched moan that made me wish I could give him more. “I can´t give you any more without passing out. In three days I should be able to give you more again. Okay?”

Bill sighed and gave my cut one last lick that stitched my skin together before sitting next to me and pushing into my side again. This time he pushed his nose into my shirt and breathed calmly while his tail was still wrapped around my wrist. My eyes closed like something in my eyelids broken and couldn´t be open any longer. My whole body felt forward before I straightened myself. Bill licked my arm and gave me apologetical face. “I´m sorry. I took a lot of your energy. You should go to sleep. You should have just stopped me”. Once again I run my fingers through his soft hair “It was nice. And now we know what you eat”

“You?”

“No! Blood”

“But only you smell so pretty”

“Never mind. I´m too tired for it” I throwed my arm over Bill´s shoulder and used him as a leaver to get up. And continued to use him as a support till I was safely in my bed.

When I woke the next morning, Bill was sitting next to my bed, leaning on it and one of my books open in his lap. He put the book aside and looked at me, worry radiating from his every pore “Are you alright? How do you feel?”

“I´m actually quite alright. Just little tired but with a cup of coffee I won´t even know. Don´t worry”

“I took too much”

“I´m surprised you even managed to stop”

“I didn´t felt hungry till you offered me your blood. It is weird feeling but nothing different from any other. You manage one, you manage all”

“You tell that all the FDP who lost control and all the humans who died”

“It´s not hard. Just takes a practice”

“Do you want it to do it again?” Bill looked at me, strange emotions swirling in colours of his eyes before he noncommittedly shrugged his shoulders.

“Just give me an answer. Do you want to feed from me again?”

His gaze refused to leave the floor “Yes”

“Then we do it regular thing”

“Why would you do it for me?”

“Because I like you and it isn´t a big deal. I donate blood for medical research regularly anyway”

***

“I´m done with the research and I made my decision. All stats say that people using it like a cure against insomnia gives biggest amount. Which means that I will give you smaller amount every night. How does that sound?”

“I´m not sure. Are you sure you want to do this if you don´t know what kind of Deamon I´m? It can have some unpleasant side effects”

“Bill, look at me” He lifted his grey eyes to me and my chest tightened. He looked so small and worried “I´m 100 percent sure I want to do this. So, I expect you here tomorrow with your canines sharp because I´m not cutting myself again” Bill´s eyes were shining in ocean blue as he crawled into my bed and lied next to me, so he can see into my laptop. “I will be here”. After that he closed his eyes and his breathing evened out in few minutes. Was he asleep?

Mabel banged on my doors to tell me that is time for dinner and Bill wake up from his nap. His face was confused and hair messy. Absolutely adorable. I still have problems believing that he isn´t a succubus because he was perfect. Absolutely perfect. And I will leave him just in a week. I even didn´t told him yet. Mainly because I don´t have any idea how. Bill yawned and all I wanted to do was to hug him and keep him close. “Were you even thinking about leaving Gravity Falls?”

“All the time. But I can´t”

“Oh”

“What is it?”

“I will tell you after dinner. Will you wait for me?” Bill felt back into my bed, snuggled into the covers and mumbled something that I hope was agreement. I need to tell him.

When I came back into my room Bill was still napping in my bed. I didn’t have the heart to wake him up and get to my school work. Last week I emailed one of my teachers back in New York and asked him for some materials, so I won´t be behind. That guy talked to rest of my teachers and send me materials from all my subjects. He was absolutely amazing. I need to buy him expensive chocolate when I get back.

Around midnight Bill woke up and silently walked towards me, scaring me to dead. But he just rested his head on my shoulder and looked at my math homework. “You are wrong here” he pointed at one equation “You need to do that step after derivation, not before” I looked closer at the equation and couldn´t see the reason why to do that. But Bill ignored my confusion and stole my pen and solved the equation. With different result from mine. I decided to ask my teacher later about it.

I stand up from my desk and led Bill with me to sit on the floor, facing each other. His face was serious and all the childish behaviour he enjoyed so much was gone.

“I´m here just for a visit. I´m here just for two months before I´m coming back home and joining my parents in France”

“You are leaving in a week” It wasn´t question but I still nodded.

“Okay”

“What? That is all?”

“Of course, you are leaving. That is how things are and always had been for me”

“I don´t have any idea what you are talking about”

“You are a dream, Dipper. And that dream is fading. I expected that to happen and I made my peace with it. I will miss you but that isn´t worth anything in this world” His voice was calm and eyes grey. My chest tightened again, and I reached towards him to hug him “I try to come back next summer”

“I know”

“Do you have phone or something? We could talk”

“Technology seems to break down around me”

“Fuck”

“It´s alright” I didn´t like the tone of his voice. It was like he was saying goodbye to me. I wasn´t leaving for one more week. And I was coming back.


	3. Chapter 3

That year passed faster than I imagined but I couldn´t wait till the end of the school year. I talked to my parents and persuaded them to leave for a work for two months. And send me and Mabel to a Gravity Falls again. They said yes almost immediately which worried me a little. That night Mabel silently knocked at the doors of my room and entered

“Don´t take it the wrong way Dipper, I´m happy that I get to see my friends, but you know that isn´t the reason why I said yes”

“Then why?”

“Since we were in Gravity Falls you are calmer. I think that your anxiety and paranoia are better”

“I-I…. I think you are right”

“What happened there?”

Face of Bill flashed before my eyes “Nothing”

“Whatever you say. But you are going to tell me eventually”

“We will see”

Two months. My hands were shaking the whole drive because I was afraid if Bill will be glad to see me. I fucking liked the damn succubus, if mine inability to get him out of my head was anything to go by, but maybe he doesn´t feel the same way. Maybe I was just passing entertainment for him.

I said hello to Stan in a hurry and rushed into my room. The smell of lemon and fire made me smile and I didn´t noticed Mabel rushing after me. When I opened the door and stepped inside I had my arms full of my blond succubus. He leaped from the bed and wrapped his arms and legs around me. I repaid the hug with similar force and buried my face in his blond locks.

“Heribe de guillele, libertie fito ni-“

“Mabel, stop it. He isn´t succubus”

“Of course, he is. Dipper, just look at him” Bill refused to look at her and it was on me to talk “He is not succubus. And not vampire either”

“And I´m supposed to just take your word for it?”

“Just look closer at him, Mabes”. Bill sighted and wriggled even closer to me. He was lighter than he should be. Another sign that he is Deamon. I read that fact during the last year.

“I´m not sure. He may lack some signs but look at him. He is adorable”

“That doesn´t mean that he is succubus. You can´t determine his Group just by how attractive he is.” On that he let go of me and after I released my grip on him, Bill felt down on his own legs. Reaching his hand towards Mabel, his eyes grey he gave her piercing look with his neutral face “Hello, Shooting Star, I´m Bill”

She took his hand but let go when she noticed that Bill looked uncomfortable on the touch “I´m Mabel. So, you are friend of my brother?” Bill looked confused back at me.

“Yes. He is my friend”

Mabel had all of a sudden, this knowing grin “Is he the reason why you wanted to spend this summer here?”. I mumbled something and looked down at Bill. He had happy grin showing his sharp teeth. “Yeah. He is the reason”. Bill did a few steps back towards me and I pulled him for a hug.

“I missed you, you damn succubus”

“I thought that you are never coming back”

“I told you that I would come back”

He stepped few steps back and smiled “Yeah. Because human always do what they say”

“Hey!” I faked hurt tone “Don´t judge by the other humans. I don´t judge you by being Deamon”

“No. You just think that I have to be partly succubus”

“Did you ever saw yourself? You got even prettier over the year. What would you have guessed?” On that he smirked, and his dark tail wrapped around his wrist “What do you think?”. I looked at his perfect features, sly smirk and ocean blue eyes. Succubus.

“You won´t change my mind” He grinned again and leaned closer “Really?” I nodded, holding down the smile. Bill run his fingers into my hair and pulled me down, closer to his face. He leaned in and whispered into my ear “Your sister is still watching us”

“Fuck. Mabel! Get out” She just giggled and shut the door behind her.

***

I didn´t have any clue that he is paying attention to me. He had his nose behind my ear and was breathing slowly and deeply. I let my fingers play with his hair and used my other hand to navigate between windows in my computer. Bills hand tightened sometimes in my shirt based on my fingers hitting the right spot. I laughed on the soft purring noise he made and shifted my attention from the colleges in my computer in favour of watching his content smile.

“You should go into the one in Atlanta. They seem to give you least amount of bullshit and they are highly valued in GOA”

“I was thinking about Nevada”

“No. It´s pretty bad”

“I could visit more”

“You are not attending a shitty college because of me, Dipper Pines. Sooner or later I get out of this place and it won´t matter where you are. Just go to Atlanta. Even Stanford P. teaches there. You worship that guy”

“But-“

“Shut the fuck up. I´m not hearing anymore about it. Now you pissed me of” I know that he is lying because his eyes are gorgeous blue “There is one thing you could do to make me feel better” Bill gives me sharp grin and run his tongue over his teeth.

“Fine I will feed you” I ignored his excited features and stopped his arms “but first tell me something. I know that you don´t want to talk about why you can´t leave but-. Did you really meant that you will get out of here?” His eyes were serious when he met my gaze “Yeah”

“Promise me”

“I promise that I will find you when I can” I didn´t liked how he worded that but that was better than nothing “I still come over in the summers”

“I´m counting on that. Now, get rid of your hoodie or I need to do it instead of you?”

I throwed my hoodie aside “You want to strip me, now? Do you still stand behind the idea that you aren´t succubus?”

Bill smirked at me while he traced strange patterns over my forearm with his fingertips “Maybe just for you” I laughed and enjoyed the tickling warm feeling spreading from the place where he digs his long canines into my arm.

***

I left Bill behind again. He always seemed so in peace with it. _You manage one, you manage all._ His words come into my mind. He left his emotion to stay hidden behind the grin and I was forced to look for the pain in his expressive eyes. But it was hard. The pain was always there, and I had problems to see more. There was more. Enough to drown me but he won´t let me.

In the moment I step back into the car and drove away my chest tightened to the point of pain and I was forced to stop. Mabel left few weeks back and I was left alone to make a trip across the state. I left the car on the end of the road and sit into the green grass. I´m so fucked. I NEED Bill to come with me. We knew each other for duration of few months and it already hurt so much. Like a part of me was tearing out and I was leaving it behind. Damn that fucking lovable succubus.

I could smell him. Of course, he would know that I´m still there. And soon he appeared from the bushes before me, his black hoodie flapping behind him like wings. Bill tried to take seat next to me, but I pulled him into my lap and hugged him close to me. “Are you alright? Why did you stop?”

“I´m not sure” His tail wrapped around my arm and I couldn´t help the words escaping me “Can I touch it?”

Bill looked at me confused till he traced my gaze that was on his black tail “My tail? Sure. If you want?” I smiled and gently run my fingers over the darks skin. The appendage twitched, and Bill had neutral expression. This time I pet the whole length from base to end. Bill´s back curved as he cursed and hid his head in the curve of my neck. I wasn´t sure if that was good or bad and run my hand over it again. Bill gripped my shirt even tighter and moaned into my ear. Fuck. I felt my dick is starting to wake up and I never wanted to do things like that to this innocent creature. Okay. I wanted and dreamed about it a lot, but I would never do that if he didn´t asked first.

I let go of his tail and griped his chin. His eyes were blue and his pupils wide. Cheeks red. Absolutely perfect “I will miss you”

“Yeah me too”

“I will come back”

“I know you will” even that words sounded sad and I squeezed him tighter.

After few minutes he pulled from me and looked at me with black determined eyes “This isn´t the end. I will see you again”

“Next summer. I will be at college, so we will have more time” He pulled away and gave me quick kiss on the cheek “Later, Pine tree. Drive safe” After that he stand up and left again into the forest. I couldn´t keep my stupid happy smile hidden and watched him disappear into the forest. We will figure out how to change things. He will leave with me or I will live here with him here. I don´t care anymore. As long as he is there I will be fine. I love that damn succubus that is more magical than he thinks.

Few months later I got strange phone call from Stan about letter left in his mail box. It had note asking he that could be send to me. Nothing else. I couldn´t wait till it gets here because I had suspicion it was from Bill. That was great. Why wouldn´t we think of it sooner? It was slow, but it was at least something.

I had to wait three weeks till it got here. Fuck the post service. But it came. The moment I found that letter in my box I skipped breakfast and headed straight into my room, tearing it open.

_Hi_

_I wasn´t sure how to tell you. The reason why I couldn´t leave, and I´m still not sure but this is my last chance and I´m sorry if it won´t come out great._

_You smell nice. That was the first thing I noticed about you. Everyone else always seemed weird and stomach- turning but you walked on that roof, smelling like forest and sea, and made my head spin. You were nice to talk to. And I decided to introduce myself. I never thought that I would be friend with a human. HUMAN. Don´t take it personally but I don´t like humans much._

_Do you know why Deamons have so strong tendencies towards using violence? Our destiny is to drive ourselves crazy with things we can´t have but want them so badly. In the end it is too much, and we snap, it drives us insane. You should also keep this only for yourself. Anyhow, that isn´t me anymore._

_I didn´t asked for anything and you still gave me everything you could. Damn you Pine tree._

_I´m not sure if I ever told you why I smoke only if you aren’t here. Probably not because I know myself. It is time of peace and calm, it is few minutes where the world around me disappears. Everything fucked up that is happening disappears. It is like taking a break from living a life. And I don´t need the break when you are with me. That is why it pissed me when I discovered that I sleep when I spend too much time with you. The dreaming isn´t pleasant but it was worth it._

_I´m leaving. Look at that I said it. Finally. I´m still not free to go where I want. I will just be trapped in different place. And this time you won´t be there. But I meant what I said. We will meet again. I make sure of it. I´m sending you one more thing because I don´t know how to say it._

_You know I love you, right? You are my favourite human, and nothing can change it. Even that we won´t see each other for a while._

The was another piece of paper folded in half. When I opened it, it had small picture of Bill as a child in left upper corner and few lines of writing.

_G3- R772F9- Bill Cipher_

_Born: T886?, NY?_

_Division: KBJ- spc. 1_

_Species: FDP- Deamon (atypical, origin unknow)_

_Special powers: none_

_Magic connection: none_

_Martial arts/ weapons: none_

_Other: memory lost till T891, test Z53 revealed mixed heritage (48:52) but weren’t able to determine the nature of his origin_

_Assignment:_

_~~Unknown~~ _ _(T886?-T891) ~~~~_

_~~Pythagheron~~ _ _(T891-T897)_

_~~Northwest~~ _ _(T897-T991)_

He was already part of the GOA. What means that I need to work even harder in school. I need to join them. I need to find him and made them to give him to me. Only I can keep him. No one else. I didn´t even notice that I crumpled the official profile in my hand. I unwrapped it carefully from the tight ball and looked again at the picture of kid. He looked familiar. And not because he was Bill. That exact face of him at that exact age was looking familiar. I shook my head and hid his letter into my favourite book and pulled out one of my thick book about basic theory of magic. Time to get better. Time to put some work into getting my succubus back.


	4. Chapter 4

It took me five years to finally be accepted into the GOA. I was standing before the building, words GOVERNMENT OF ABNORMAL in big letters over the entrance. I entered the flashy hall and stopped before receptionist “Good morning. I´m Dipper Pines. I´m here to see Ted R.”

The pink- haired succubus gave me a wry smile “Welcome to our little branch of the government. And don´t forget it is Dipper P. now. You can find him on the third floor, second door on the left”

“You know that Dipper isn´t my name, right? It is just a nickname that stuck. So, just call me Dipper”

“Okay, Dipper. I´m Pyronica. Nice to meet you”

“You too. Thanks for the direction” I gave the girl small wave and headed upstairs to meet my new boss.

I knocked at his office door and entered “Hello, Dipper is it?”

“Yes. Thank you for agreeing to meet me”

“It is no problem. You are the best novice we ever had, even Ford can´t compare”

“He has better control of the magic”

“Not at your age. And to be honest back at that time his physical skills were… how to say it… limping?” The big men grinned, and I decided to jab some more into Ford to entertain him.

“Really? He must have forgot to mention that to me”

“That is Ford for you. You came to see me about your own FDP requisition”

“That´s right, sir. I know that it is highly unusual since I´m new but I think that I could get a great experience from that”

“Even with your skills you are still classified like a spc 1”

“I know. But I don´t want anybody strong. I was always interested about the inner working of FDP, even considered joining Field investigation team for a while” be quiet for a while to let the fact that I could choose different branch from his sink in “but finally decided for your department. But I would still love to learn more about FDP and working with one seems like a very good chance. I don´t want FDP for his skills, I just want FDP I can talk to”

“That seems more reasonable than I first thought. I may have some FDP that didn´t developed their skills. Any more demands?”

“Just thing I would like. I still find Daemons the most fascinating, mainly the atypical one because of the diversity. More different means better. I also prefer males since women can easily get on my nerves” little sexist but by his small smile that makes sense to him “And I love mysteries” I gave him careful smile and scratched the back of my neck to show how uncomfortable I was sharing and asking for this.

He nodded few times “Let me see what we have, and I will get you know latter. Now, you are dismissed solider”

“Thank you, sir” I left his office and let out a breath. I hope this will work. Most people in KBJ are assholes, Ford being the exception from that. Bill. My chest tightened, and I had to rest over the wall to steady myself. All this stress isn´t good for my body. This was getting more and more frequent and stronger since the first time. That time I get to see Bill for the last time. Fuck. I´m so close. This needs to work.

I headed back down and leaned on the Pyronica´s desk. She gave me a seductive smile that faded in comparison with my own personal succubus “Dou you had a lot of FDP around? It must be hard for you to work here”

“It is alright. I had worse jobs. I get to see few regulars FDP and I still have human to chat with”

“It is genial to get you this work. Nice calming element for humans”

“You speak like you are one of us”

“Oh, don´t you compliment me” I gave her grin and leaned closer. It would look like flirting from cameras “Did you ever saw blond Deamon that looks like he could beat you in beauty competition?”

She throwed her head back and let out honest laugh before leaning closer like me, giving me a wink and whispering “Bill”

“Is he alright?”

“He´s been switching his partners a lot for last few years. I´m not sure why he does that. But when you don´t count that he is doing just fine. Where did you two met?”

“Few years back. Didn´t seen him since. If you see him… would you mind telling him that I say hello?”

“I don´t know. He doesn´t like humans much. Why do you think that he wants to hear from you?”

“Just a hunch” She smiled at me like she pities me, and I left her to get on with her work. Let her think that I´m one of these people that felt for him, and there must be a lot. And I kind of was. I smiled for myself and ignored the squeezing in my chest in favour of remembering him.

Now I just need to wait.

I was waiting in my room for three hours now. Ted send me a letter, informing me about my own personal FDP. He should be here two hours ago. Maybe it was mistake. Even if I get one I need to consider the strong possibility it won´t be Bill. But I need to keep looking. Next thing would be searching in database, but they would know that I was looking for him. And they could start asking question which I don´t want to answer.

There was a knock on my door and I could smell familiar scent. I throwed myself towards door and pulled them open, grabbing the arm of the small blond and quickly lead him inside. When I shut the door behind him and leaned on them I looked at him. His blond hair was still bright, and he grew up a little but still was barely reaching my chin. His eyes were changing colour in fast pace, from blue to green, grey, red and black just to come back to blue.

“I was afraid you do something like this. You should just wait. I was this close to discharge” His harsh tone surprised me “What?”

“I was always useless for them because I didn´t developed any powers. When I would become too annoying for humans to tolerate they would discharged me”

I was angry. That was his plan? “Do you know what they are doing to discharged FDP from KBJ?!”

“They made you go away”

I let out even harsher tone “And that means?”

“You shouldn´t know that. That is classified information”

“You aren´t the only one who knows thigs he shouldn´t. Say it!”

“They kill them. I planned to escape before execution. I would be classified dead but still had my registration mark. If I wouldn´t do any problems they would never go after me. I would be free”

“It is dangerous- no it was SUICIDAL. You could have died!”

“I wouldn´t. Why are you here?! You wanted to join FIT since forever. This isn´t why I send you my profile”

“I don´t care what I wanted. People change. I maybe hate KBJ but I fucking love you. I don´t care where I work. As long as you are here I want to be here” His eyes were blue like an ocean and looked shocked and scared. I must have fucked up.

“I love you too. And that was the mistake. I just trapped you here with me. You should have wait”

“You didn´t do anything wrong. I´m not trapped. You shouldn´t worry about me”

“You shouldn´t like me. You shouldn´t do this for me. I´m fucked up”

“You are perfect. Absolutely perfect” He looked at me and his tired eyes with dark shadows under them were swirling in grey. I carefully reached my hands towards him waiting for what he wants to do. After what seemed like eternity he shook his head and gave me smile. Bill did a few steps closer to me, slowly sliding his hands around me and buried his face into my shirt. The pain in my chest was still here but it was disappearing with the warm body close to mine. I bended down and picked him in the air into crushing hug. Bill chuckled and wrapped his legs around me to keep his balance. He pushed his nose behind my ear and let out a shaky breath. “I missed you”

“I won´t leave you again”

“You know this isn´t permanent solution, right?”

“Give me break. All I could think about is to see you again. We can deal with the rest later”

“We will see”

“Are you hungry? Or did you learned to feed from other people over the years?”

“What do you think?”

“No but you aren´t dead yet. On the other hand, starvation was never your thing. I would say that you want to take a bite?” Bill chuckled, and I was already getting of my sweater.  I sat on my bead and offered him my hand. Bill kneeled next to me and carefully take my hand. His canines in my skin were sending tingling sensation into my whole body and I couldn´t hold down a moan. I then used my new control over the magic and send the energy into my arm. Bill moaned back and wrapped his tail around my tight. I missed him so fucking much. I felt alive again. My fingers tightened in his hair. I have him back and nobody will take him away from me.

***

Mabel was knocking at my door, still too early morning. I opened the door and she jumped into my arms for a hug. The visit went as usual but when I had her seated with a cup of tea Bill appeared from my bedroom. Mabel was starring with blank expression before looking thoughtfully back at me.

“You can´t be serious, Dipper. You joined KBJ just because you are under charm? I always though it suspicious but I considered that death of Stan could have to do something with it. But this? We need to see Ford and start the exorcism immediately”

“Hold it there, Mabes. No charm. No exorcism”

“You are speaking nonsense Dipper. He is clearly partly succubus, I made my research when we first met, and absence of clear sings can be explained by him being succubus with mix of something different. My guess would be Frolic and” Bill´s expression was getting darker and darker. Black from his sclera started to spread around his eyes and leak down his cheeks. Fuck.

“Mabel, I need you to calm down and listen to me for a second”

“NO. YOU NEED to LISTEN to ME!” When she started screaming Bill jumped on her and pinned her down on the floor. Mabel was struggling but when he pulled out a long pocket knife she froze.

“You are listening to me now, Shooting Star. Nobody with EMPHASIS on nobody takes Dipper away from me. You may even spread the world. I promise that I will slip throat of everyone who tries. And guess what? Guess what? What happens to anyone who does that? Ohh it will be so nice. I can already hear them screaming as I push my fingers through their insides.” On the end of his disturbingly cheerful rant he started maniacally laugh while he was still holding the blade. He was fucking scary if the Mabel´s tears were anything to go by.

I sighed and walked towards him, running my fingers through his hair. Bill immediately reacted and started purring while his tail wrapped around my wrist. “That isn´t socially acceptable”

“But I was just being honest”

“You can´t talk like that to my sister”

“She can´t take you away from me”

“Calm down, she won´t. I won´t let her, she is just worried. The two of us just need to talk some things out. And judging by the way you are handling it so far it would be better if won´t be here. Okay?”

Suddenly the black lines faded from his face and his eyes were light blue once again “Promise that you don´t leave me?”

“I didn´t worked so hard for five years just to leave afterwards”

“That wasn´t promise”

“I promise that I will never leave you”

“Good enough for me” Bill get up from Mabel like nothing just happened and merrily jumped from the room, once again being his childish self.

“Mabel. Are you okay? Bill is just…” I leaned closer to her and whispered “…tiny psychopath? Don´t ever tell him that I called him tiny”

“I heard that”

“Fuck. Since when you do hear so well?”

“Since forever”

“Dick”

“Tailless jerk”

“Sharp-toothed bastard”

“Psychopathic egoistic asshole with god- complex”

“Paranoid human with problems controlling his emotions”

“Human isn´t insult and I´m much better”

“Yeah it is, and it still counts even if you are well”

“Do you want to eat again, like ever?”

“I love you and you are the best person I ever met”

“That´s better”

“Now, let´s talk, Mabel”

“I think that I´m good. You wouldn´t able to insult and control him in this way if he had you under a charm”

“He could if he mastered t- Yeah exactly what you said”

***

We headed to the GOA and when we entered Pyronica send strong enough charm at me to made me stop and fall over my feet. My reactions were sluggish, and I hit my face hard. I didn´t see what happened but I heard Bill growl and crashing sound. The magic lifted from me and I rushed towards the pair. Which was unnecessary. Bill´s eyes were black and strange magic signature was enveloping him. He had Pyronica under him and hold a small knife under her throat. The girl looked scared, shocked and Bill wasn´t letting go. I carefully rested my hand on his shoulder “Bill. Are you alright?”

He shook his and when he looked at me again his eyes were red. “You are bleeding”. I touched my nose and when I looked my fingers they were coated in blood.

“It´s nothing. She was just worried about you”

“None of you need to be worried about me” Bill run his fingers over my cheek and my broken nose sorted himself out. I thought that Bill can´t use any magic. He looked at his hand confused. That confirms it then. It was the same as the fighting? Just didn´t know that he can do it. I moved closer to him and whispered into his ear “Don´t let anyone know”

Then I lowered myself towards the pink succubus and used my threating tone “Nobody hears about this. Is it clear? Do you know somebody who work at the security?”

Bill pulled me away from the girl “I have a friend there. We will visit him”. I nodded at him and we looked at the pink- haired girl.

“I get you were worried, but you can´t do that to Dipper”

“I´m sorry about that, Bill. I promise I won´t do anything to him ever again. He was here month back. Told me to say to say hello”. The two of them seemed to have some kind of starring competition before Bill smiled and she finally seemed to calm down. Was she scared of him? The magic leaking from him moments ago was unnerving but this seemed different kind of fear.

I guess that I get what I asked for. After all I said that I love mysteries.

Before entering the Ted´s office Bill led me in the basement and I met Jeorge, The one whose name you can´t say. He was young with green eyes and black- rimmed glasses. His hair was black, and he was attractive. When Bill entered his office he immediately dropped the pen he was holding and payed all his attention to him. I didn´t liked it.

“I need a favour to ask you”

“Anything” I didn´t like his tone even slightest.

“Can you get rid of the tape of last fifteen minutes in the hall?”

“Did you do something bad again?”

“No. You know me?! I would never do anything that was against rules” the black- haired boy chuckled and turned to multiple screens on the computer. It took only minute before I could see footage of Bill moving faster than I could see and Pyronica trembling under him, refusing to look at him. I looked at Bill standing next to me, grey eyes and angelic face. How could somebody be scared of him?

“Do I need to know about something?”

I gave him a hard stare “No, and nobody else don´t need to know too”

He was staring at me for a while before nodding “They don´t” and he looked at Bill “You are keeping this one?”

Bill grinned “Yeah. I guess I´m”. I ruffled his hair and he slapped my hand away before giving me annoyed look.

“If you don´t like him anymore I can help again. You know how to find me”

“I don´t think that will be the case. How is our little project coming along?”

“I have few new things I could give you. It doesn´t make any sense but if you want… Do you have access to computer now?”

Before Bill could look at me I nodded and Jeorge wrote down two lines “This is username and password for the site” He showed it Bill for a brief second before burning it with magic. “I guess I see you later. It was nice to see you in person Dipper Pines. By the way I changed your conversation with Pyronica. They want me to restore all voice recording that are silent and in the one I have you ask her for a date. It would be nice if you mentioned to them. I need a little more of trust in this branch” then he pulled his phone “Mike. Hello. You need to change the voice and visual feed from my office”. They are watching the person who is watching? How much more supervisor they need to put in practice?

….

“I just need you to do it”

….

“I will buy you the new software”

….

“I will release the tapes”

….

“It is for Bill”

“Thanks” He hung the phone and Bill just walked out without the word. We left and entered the building again. This time without incident. Bill had every FDP in here wrapped around his gorgeous fingers. I dig my fingers into his hair and this time he won´t slapped my hand away.

“Is here anyone who don´t listen to you?”

“Only FDP. I´m not sure why, it always had been like that”

“The more I know about you, the more confused I become”

“I have some theories. Few of them are containing you”

“Me?”

“Yeah. You are special, and you matter. You need to be part of them if they will work”

“Care to share some later?”

“When I have something that has some evidence behind it, I will tell you”

“Will you give me homework till then?”

“The things I think about aren’t in any textbook”

“Like you would need to tell me that”

I knocked at the Ted´s door and entered with Bill just few steps behind me.

“Hello, Dipper. How are you feeling about your FDP?”

“It is great. I´m learning so much. Thank you so much for the opportunity”

“I have a mission for you. It will be easy for you. All the information’s are in the file. If you don´t have anything to ask, you can go” I nodded “Thank you, Sir”

“You don´t have anything to say, Cipher?”

Bill gave him his sweetest and most innocent smile “No, Sir”. Ted blinked few times in surprise before waving his hand and sending us out. When we were out I looked at Bill “What was that about?”

“We don’t get along too well”

“No surprise there”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the waiting. I was writing few more ideas and didn´t get to finish a middle part of this story :) Thanks for reading

The mission was easy enough. I used the empty fields of Arizona to learn how to drive and regretting it few minutes later. Bill was fearless. He was driving at full speed, singing along with hard rock from his phone and that all when he didn´t know how to stop the car. I was desperately holding on my safety belt but that won´t do much anyway and he seemed to be enjoying himself.

“You know that next to the faster, there is another thing you can step on?”

Bill ignored me and turned the driving wheel all the way left. The car almost turned on the roof and there was brown dust all around us. Bill was laughing in delight while I was screaming with the music.

After that I throwed him from driving seat and decided to never, NEVER let him drive again. But I already know deep down that I will do it again. All he needs to do is to give me one pleading look and I will trap myself in the car with maniac again. Then at least I promise myself that I won´t let him drive when there are humans or FDP near.

Bill ended eating junk food and pointing out things that he found interesting. And throwing the wrappers at me when I didn´t payed him enough attention. Safe to say that I was glad that we stopped in small town near to our target.

I opened the door for him and he step out. To my surprise he didn´t hid his tail and let it trail behind him, just few inches above ground. He watched as I pulled our things from the back seats and grabbed my arm as soon as he could and dragged me behind him. It always amazed me that Bill knew where to go even though he wasn´t there before. We entered the small hotel and the older lady behind desk was on the cloud from having gay couple stay at her till she saw Bill´s tail and her smile froze on her face. Is that the reason for showing the tail? He didn´t want people to presume shit? Then why the hands?

“You two are from GOA? Are there any problems I need to know about?” On that Bill gripped my collar and pulled me down to him and gave me quick peck on the cheek “No. Why do you ask?” I could see the brilliant blue swirling in his eyes and the lady looked even more confused and uncomfortable. Was that whole thing just to fuck with her?

“Do you have empty room?”

“Yes”

“Can we have the keys? How much you want?”

“Twenty” when I gave her the money she carefully handed me the keys and was still looking like a fish out of water.

This was kind of fun. I gave Bill sly smirk “Come on, honey”. He laughed and followed after me.

Next morning, I woke up with Bill curled next to me in the bed. I couldn´t help myself and tucked him closer to me. The relationship between unbonded humans and FDP can be quite dangerous for both sides but I wouldn´t mind to form a bond between us. If we would decide to do that nobody could ever force us apart. Well, they could but we wouldn´t survive. I buried my nose in his silky-smooth hair and breathed in his unusual smell. He was perfect and if he wants I will give him everything I have, including my soul. I never had a use for it anyway. The sleep took me again.

Bill managed to find the group in record time and we were now sitting on one of the thick branches and watched group of Grewlin. They were classified as a Frolic, but they were closer to the Different with the powers they possess. Small bodies with strength spc. 15, sharp nails able to open human skin as it was made of butter, eyes that can made you to see your worst nightmare. Bill next to me was strangely quiet. I touched his shoulders and noticed that his hands were shaking.

I whispered “Bill? Are you alright?”

“No” He looked at me scared before his eyes closed and he started falling. I instinctively reached for him and wrapped myself around him to protect him from the fall. My ribs hurt but he looked okay, aside the fact that he was still unconscious. But the Grewlins could be a problem. One of them is easy but twenty if they attack all at once is worse. I stood up over Bill and unsheltered my sword and gun. They won´t lay a finger on him. I didn´t wait for them to do a first move and made three headshots. Continuing my fast pace, I severed the arm of the Grewlin that was getting too close before I aimed at his neck and finished him. In the meantime, another got close to me and I was forced to use my gun again. I immediately slit my sword into the throat and used few moves to kill three more. That got me too far from Bill´s body and now was one that fuckers getting dangerously close to his body. I emptied rest of my bullets into him and stepped again over his body, watching the Grewlins around. When one of them used his long claws, I was forced to jump away before I could counterattack and kill him. One of the Grewlin was leaning down to Bill and I jumped on him, banging his head with the empty gun. When I was on the ground another digs his claws into my right shoulder and I pierced him with my sword.

I looked back at Bill to check if he is safe and he was now sitting, eyes closed, and nose scrunched.

“You are bleeding” I needed to take care of another Grewlin before I turned my attention back to him. That is what half- woken him? Maybe I could use that and fully woke him up and we could get out. I jumped to him and run my blood- stained fingers over his cheek. His eyes opened but they were fully black, even his sclera, and misty. “You are bleeding”

“I know. And we will be bleeding a lot more if we don´t get out of here”

“You know?”

“You are focusing on the wrong things right now”. The Grewlin appeared behind him, and I throwed one of my daggers at him. But I didn´t noticed one coming behind me. Bill´s eyes were all of sudden focused on me “Buuurn” he growled that words and his eyes were getting even darker. What is happening? The rest of the Grewlin were consumed in flames, running in pain and panic.

His eyes cleared and changed back to cold grey. His face showing nothing.

“We need to find out what your powers are”

“We do”

“What happened? Why did you black out?”

“I remembered something. From before”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I need to make sense of what I saw first. I´m sorry about this. Come her”. He again healed me with only touching my hand before standing up and stepping close to the nearest body. Bill felt on his knees and pulled his knife out. The blade was sharp as he started to open his belly up. Bill slide his hands in and searched around a bit before he pulled out a green stone. What?

“You mention something like that before. They have only limited magic in their system and store it in some form. Magical core? Was it? Why are you pulling them out?”

“It is. I always thought so but finally I have a proof. And for the why…. I´m trying to find out what kind of Deamon I´m. You can´t keep offering me your soul if there is a chance I could destroy it. This is one of the ingredients for the test”

“You shouldn´t worry about that. If you were one of these Different you would already feel the inclination to consume my soul”

“I wouldn´t because I would never hurt you. If my body won´t tell me about this hunger I could keep feeding on you, eating your soul piece by piece till there is nothing left of you and I soothed the hunger I didn´t know I had. My body wouldn´t told me because I wouldn´t did it”

“Fine. We will find out, but you will still feed on me till we have something against it”

“At this pace we will develop bond in few months”

“Would that be so bad?”

“Are you even listening to me, Pine tree? I might already be taking parts of your soul and you just want to stuff the whole thing into my throat?!”

“You can have it” Bill´s eyes lit up with brilliant blue, but he shook his head. “Shut up. I want you alive and healthy. Now help me, I want all of them” He gestured towards the bodies. My stomach turned a little but when I could kill them then digging in their insides should be easy.

***

“Okay. You need to focus the energy into this spot. Don´t try to form it, just as much as you can right here. It will naturally be the element you are closest to. If nothing happens that just means that you aren´t connected with any”

“I´m well aware the theory of magic”

“Yes. The theory not the practise. Now, behave like a good succubus and get on your knees”. Bill blinked at me few times before bursting with laughter “That was good one. I didn´t know that you still think of me that way”

“Are you kidding? You are getting prettier every day I see you. I will need the test to prove me wrong” Bill smirked and felt on his knees before me. Grabbed my belt and pulled me closer while he was looking at me with his gorgeous blue eyes under his long eyelashes. My mind went blank. I wanted him so bad.

After a while Bill laughed “Don´t play with fire, Pine tree, you will get burned” Please burn me. Burn me with every piece of flame you can make. Of course, I let that to myself and instead did a few steps from him. Bill rested his hands on the ground and closed his eyes. The effect was immediate. Huge blue fire, taller than me shot up from the ground and was flaming steadily. I remembered my first time. The ten minutes of concentration till I got the small cute flame that died in a minute. Bill was looking at me with one eye open “How am I doing, professor?”

“You just mastered something that I worked on three months. Congratulations”

“It feels familiar”

“Do you think that you had your magic before memory loss? Could they take it away with your memories?”

“I don´t think that GOA took my memories. The old records Jeorge gives me. I try to get from it what happened. It seems that when they found me my memory was already cleared”

“Theories?”

“Only a hunch and I have nothing more than dark image in my mind and the fear of the moment”

“Never heard about power like that”

“Me neither. That is why I don´t have any theories”

“I will break into the records tomorrow. We need to know if GOA have them and then work from there”

“I suppose that I need to make sure you have an alibi?”

“Yeah. If they will be there I won´t be able to steal them. They would instantly go after you”

“I know. But it will be better to know what didn´t happened to them”

“How are you with the test?”

“Few more ingrediencies”

“Good”

“What is next, professor?”

“We start with giving form to your magic”

Bill was incredible. What I learned in six months he mastered in one day. If this will continue he will be stronger than me just in few months. Will he keep me around even after that? I know that he meant every word he said to me but I still couldn´t keep the ideas from my head.

But I had more important things to do right now. It was nine pm and I dialled two numbers at once. It took only second before Jeorge and Mike answered.

_“Hello”_

_“What do you want?!”_

“Mike, Jeorge. It´s Dipper. I need to break into the records and I don´t mean the data, the storage unit. I´m here but I need some help with the security system”

_“Go to hell”_

_“No”_

I smiled for myself “It´s for Bill”

_“Fine”_

_“Okay”_

“Works every time like a charm”

_“Go fuck yourself, Dipper”_

_“What he said. You are even worse than us. We are feeling the Pull. What is your excuse?”_

“Pull?”

_“Just the feeling that you need to do what he says. We nicknamed it that”_

“Interesting”

_“If you will find out how to resist it give us a call”_

“I don´t think that I´m the person you want to ask that” Both of them laughed.

_“You are so fucked with Bill as your Bonded”_

“I would call it lucky”

_“And humans think that Deamons are the insane ones. Just look at you. Falling over yourself to let him eat your soul”_

“I don´t really care”

Mike chipped in _“Suicidal. I´m in the system. Switching the cameras off now. J you have the sound and the traces of us in the system? I´m replacing with last week. Dipper you can handle the magic?”_

“Yeah. Thanks guys”

***

During the nigh Bill moved from his bed into mine and I was again waking up feeling happy and content. Today was little different. His nose was in his favourite place behind my ear and he was holding tight on my shirt. Nothing new. But I didn´t get to feed him yesterday. Could it that be the reason why I feel little sick? My head hurt, and my skin was itchy. When I scratched my arm, Bill woke and looked at me with that adorable face of his.

“Would you mind feeding from me?”

“Are you going to wake me up every morning like this? You are spoiling me Pine tree” He sounded delighted and sank his teeth into my shoulder. Is he trying out a new spot? The uncomfortable feelings went away the moment Bill started feeding and I focused as much energy I could into my blood. He moaned and straddled me.

When he started pulling away I gripped his hair “Just take more”. Bill hummed and continued. I wasn´t feeling any weaker and let him drink.

After a while Bill pulled away from me, eyes half closed, pupils dilated and blissed expression in his face. I would gladly die just I can see this face with this expression.

“I think that I had enough”

“That’s new”

“How do you feel?”

“Better than before. I felt shitty and wanted you to feed on me because of that”

“Are you kidding? Every time we do it you may die and you-“

“I know. But we need to consider what means that I feel sick when I don´t feed you”

“That can´t be the bond. I should feel sick in that case. And anyhow, neither of us should feel the effects only after eight hours”

“We could try it twice a day”

“NO!”

“You can be reckless with your life, but I can´t do the same with mine?”

“Yes. That´s it”

“Are you serious right now?”

“Yes… No… Maybe? I want you alive”

“I will be fine. It probably would be worse for me when would you stopped feeding from me. What harm can it do to you?”

“None. Because all the danger is on you”

“I already told you that if you want my soul you can have it”

“That- that- please don´t say- don´t say things like that”

“Why?”

“It hurts”

“Okay. But we make a deal. I won´t say it anymore and you will feed from me twice a day”

“No”

“You like to be woken up like it”

“Of course, I love it. That isn´t the problem. What did you found out?”

“I didn´t find anything in the archive. They didn´t erased your memories”

“Thought so. We need to look into my history” then he gave me strange look “and do it fast. By the way I noticed you changed what we were talking about and I´m still saying no”

“Did you have any more flashes?”

“Nothing that can help”


	6. Chapter 6

_Me and Mabel were walking from a school. She was talking about her new best friend while my head was in thinking about the new multiplying homework. My teacher noticed that I was ahead of class and gave me some advanced work. In the fogy smell of the city I noticed strange calming scent coming from the dark alley. I left Mabel to walk alone while I went investigate. On the first inspection it seemed empty but when I followed the sweet smell I discovered dirty kid behind one of the trash cans, leaning on the wall and painting heavily._

_He had the darkest black hair I ever saw, eyes like a deep ocean and dark skin. He was little taller than me, but his clothes hang from his skinny body. His cheeks were hollow, and his gaze was hungry._

_“I have a lunch from school. Do you want it?” He shakes his head and the dark appendage curled few times around his stomach. Oh. He isn´t human. What not- human eats?_

_“What do you eat?”_

_He gave me dangerous smile that was showing his sharp teeth “Humans”_

_“You can´t eat me”_

_“I didn´t asked you to” He looked almost hurt at what I said._

_“I don´t need all of my blood, right? My body just makes more. Do you eat that?” He nodded, and I sat excitedly before the dirty kid._

_“Nobody ever gave me their blood voluntary”_

_“I never gave my blood to anyone either, but you look like you need it”. His eyes were beautiful blue as he looked up to me under his too- long eyelashes. And bite hard into my arm. I squeaked but soon calmed down when the pain didn´t came. He crawled closer to me and wrapped his tail around my ankle. Probably to keep me from escaping._

_I felt weak when he let go of my arm. I looked at it, but the wound was nowhere. Black- haired boy looked worriedly around him, and I noticed that his tail is still wrapped around my ankle._

_“Thank you for the meal. I didn´t had time to feed regularly with them coming after me”_

_“Who?”_

_“I don´t know. The faces in the crowds that look familiar when you look in their heads. Their eyes flashes with red and I want to run” Blond looked around again, now looking in panic “I shouldn´t stay here. They are coming. I need to run” He suddenly looked at me with hard eyes and hissed “Run!”. He shot into the different direction then I walked from and soon disappeared from my view._

_It took Mabel ten more minutes before she pulled me from my stare into the dark alley. “Dipper, are you ok?” I nodded and let her lead me away. Before the alley disappeared from me I looked inside once more and felt the eyes on me. Familiar faces in the crowd. Red eyes. Heads. They are watching me. I felt the panic and squeezed Mabels hand hard._

“I know you”

“Yeah. We met a few times before. Bill, remember? You sort of love me?”

“No, I mean before Gravity Falls. When I saw the picture, it was familiar, and I remember now. I was about six and we met in dark alley”

“How romantic. I don’t remember anything before GOA, so what happened?”

“I let you have my blood and you run away because someone was following you”

“You were set on feeding me, since the first time we met? What´s wrong with you?”

“What´s wrong with me? I wouldn´t have to do that if you were able to look after your basic needs. You looked little different when we met. More like a Deamon. I wonder what happened”

“Was I taller than you?”

“Only by a little”

“YES” he jumped next to me and I noticed something strange and gripped Bill´s hair so I can pull him for a closer inspection. The roots of his hair were darker. But only on one side of his face. Bill was watching me with wide pupils as I run my fingers to his lips, so I can see his canines. They seemed longer. Better for drinking blood than before. Is he changing? My chest clenched and the whole world turned with me. First the magic, then the feeding, the dream and now this.

“You are changing”

“What?”

“How can you be so ignorant about your own body? You are growing dark hair, your canines are longer and yesterday I saw the end of your tail to lit up with blue fire. Not to mention that you had a flu last week. Abnormal having a flu?! Are you okay? And what is more important, are you feeling okay?”

“I´m fine and you are one to talk”

“What? I think that we need to see Ford”

Bill hissed, and I was left starring at him surprised “What if your body isn´t coping that well with the magic? Maybe this is the first stage of something. I need somebody smarter than me” I had to put hand over his mouth “-that isn´t you because you don´t give a shit about your own health. Ford will tell me if I need to worry. New set of eyes won´t hurt either. Both of us are too close to the picture” Bill was still looking angry, so I continued “If we will be there I can ask him to run some test on me to see if the feeding isn´t harming me?”

“Fiiine. But you are won´t leave me alone the entire time”

“Okay”

“You also need to touch me anytime Ford is in the room”

“You said what?”

“What? I didn´t say anything”

***

It was almost midnight when I stopped the car in the deserted parking lot. We get out and Bill wrapped his tail around my wrist, I looked at him confused but he pointedly ignored me and headed to the back door, dragging me along with his tail. I pulled out my phone and texted Ford to let us in.

It took him only five minutes before he opened the door and pulled me for a _hug “Good to see you again, Dipper”_. Bill let out a growl and pulled me back with his tail. Ford looked at the blond _“And you are?”._ My blond succubus looked at me confused. Of course, I wouldn´t told anyone about his existence until he said that I can. I let Bill to speak because I didn´t want to reveal more than Bill would like.

“I´m Bill” Apparently not much.

_“You don´t look like a succubus, nor vampire. What are you?”_

“None of your business”

Ford sighed and looked back at me _“What did you wanted to talk about?”_

“Since I was fee-“ Bill cut into my sentence “I want to run few test on Dipper first. I expect that I can use the laboratory?!”

_“What kind of tests?”_

“To see if him feeding me isn´t harming him”

_“Dipper! You are feeding some stray FDP?! What kind is he?”_

“I don´t know what I am”

_“DIPPER! You could be dying already!”_

“I feel fine. But to calm my succubus down I agreed to take the tests”

_“He isn´t succubus. Maybe cross between Different and Peopeple but not a pure succubus”_

“He isn´t one of Peopeple, not even close, it is just a joke”

_“That is even worse. Feeding Peopeple can be mostly harmless, Frolic don´t feed from humans and that leave us with Different. Do you realize how rare it is for them to leave their victims unharmed?”_

“He fed from me first time when I was six, then again at sixteen, seventeen and now for last five months. I think that I´m safe”

“That doesn´t mean anything. For all I know you can be one feeding from dying. We are running the tests, or I swear to Satan I will never feed from you again”

“You already refused to feed from me since Wednesday. I feel like I´m having a flu the entire time and it is entirely your fault”

“I should have stop sooner”

“If you won´t start again soon I will force feed you” I gave him my hardest look and I´m pretty sure he knew that I mean it.

_“Dipper you are suicidal. If you are feeling sick after feeding him it is only rational to stop”_

“I don´t feel bad after. I feel bad when he doesn´t take my blood”

_“I never heard about something like that. Are you sure he isn´t changing your perception?”_

“I´m sure. More than sure. Don´t assume things when you don´t know anything about him” I was surprised about the strength of my feelings and when I realize that I´m screaming at Ford I force myself to stop. Bill was looking at me with brilliant blue eyes and surprised look. Soon bright smile took over his features and he made low purring sound as he hugged me. Ford on the other hand didn´t seemed too happy with my reaction. But that wasn´t important because Bill was still purring and hugging me. Maybe I could use this to made him to take a bite from me. I grabbed him under his legs and lifted him, so he can wrap his arms around my neck. He was so close to me and his gorgeous smell of lemon and fire completely surrounded me. The sick feeling that was with me since he stopped feeding, slowly melted away. Fuck I need to hug him more often. I squeezed his body tighter and felt sudden rise of hunger in me. His skin was so close and I couldn´t stop myself from licking his neck. On that he moaned and gave me even more access.

He was so amazing, his pale perfect skin with delicious smell. My world went grey and only thing that existed anymore was my gorgeous succubus. The skin gave up under my teeth and my mouth was full of sweet liquid that freeze my throat but burned in my stomach. I felt in heaven. Only thing I could think about was how good he tasted. It was addictive and I knew that anything else will ever taste as good as this.

It felt like only a moment before somebody tackled us on the floor. I growled and was ready to rip him apart but then I noticed Bill lying on the ground with his eyes closed. Fuck. I knelt next to him and carefully touched him to check for the pulse. Thank god, it was there. He is still alive. And I almost killed him while he did nothing to stop me.

I looked up to the Ford who was giving us panic look “Thanks for stopping me”

_“I will guess that didn´t happened before?”_

“No. I don´t know what is happening to us”

_“Is he asleep?”_

“Yeah, or unconscious”

_“Let me ask it different way, does he sleep? Did you saw him asleep at least once?”_

“He sleeps as much as me”

_“He can stay in my office till we finish your tests”_

“NO! I promised him that I won´t leave him alone. I will bring him along”. I lifted him from the ground and his tail instinctively around my tight. I NEED him with me.

***

Bill finally woke up. He had dark circles under his eyes and I almost tripped over my feet in attempt to get to him. “Holy fuck. BILL. Are you okay? I´m so sorry. So fucking sorry”

“I´m alright. There is nothing for you to worry about”

“I almost killed you! Why didn´t you stop me?!”

“It was nice”

“That is your answer?! We need to do something because I can´t trust myself around you anymore. Even more than before”

“You can tell Ford everything and I will look at the results from the tests. I expect that you two did something useful in the meantime?”

I gave him a small sheepish smile “Yeah, we have them. Do you want anything else? Water? Cola? Snack?”

“Just the results” I handed him the papers and looked at Ford “There is a lot to go over”

_“It would be faster if you would have told me during the tests”_

“It was up to Bill, not me”

_“Why?”_

“Because he knows things. And understands them. I would be stupid not to trust his judgement “

When Bill was finally done with accessing my health we turned to Ford who was silent almost the entire time I talked.

_“I think that when you two met for the first time, years ago, you two forged a Bond. And not just any bond, strongest Bond I ever saw”_

“But Bond needs time to develop”

_“That is why I think that he is your Blood- born”_

“I thought that is a myth”

“No, it isn´t. I know about it. That still don’t explain things, I went over it when Dipper first told me about our past. I would be dead”

_“It does. Probably. Nobody ever developed the bond in that young age. I think that it affected your bodies and psyche when you were growing up. I saw similar thing when Bond developed in two teens but it wasn´t even close to the extent you two are experiencing. They died after they were three days apart and we decided to keep it out of any records._

_You noticed that Bill isn´t regular Deamon. His body changed, and I think that before the Bond he was able to use his powers. He said that you are the first that gave him blood voluntary. Child Deamon can´t overpower human without powers. But he should die of starvation after that. But instead of that he went into saving mode. All his powers gone till he met you again and started to feed from you regularly. Now are his powers showing again._

_You need to continue feeding him, litre every three days should be more than enough”_ I looked at Bill who was giving me sheepish grin. I was overfeeding him this whole time? But he always seemed ready for another meal, his stomach hardly ever full. I will still feed him twice a day, but I need to research if there are any consequences of overfeeding Deamons. _“You should also work on getting him able controlling his powers. If he doesn´t remember it could be dangerous. You are the best one to do it since you are sharing his magic and he yours._

_I don´t know if you noticed but you aren´t much human- looking. You are too tall, and your skin is too dark, your canines grow since I last saw you. You look more like a Deamon then the Deamon standing next to you. Your mind is different from humans too, you must have notice that by now. And the paranoia and anxiety? I think that the emotions that he was feeling that day stuck with you._

_You are Deamon as much as he is human. Your traits are mess and fused together. I never seen anything like that. Your bond is the strongest I ever saw, everyone ever saw. I would like your consent to make few experiments with it. Both of you are fascinating. He is a Deamon that sleeps and gets human flu, and you are human that drank blood of a Deamon and didn´t died, that alone are never before seen phenomena”_

“No experiments”

“What my Blood- born said”

_“Then you should look into Bill´s heritage. Find out as much as you can”_

“We are already working on it”

_“And it would be good to find out what he did before the memory loss. You probably won´t be able to recover your memories if GOA erased them. Let me please know if you find out something new?”_

I looked at Bill who was staring at him with cold grey eyes before he looked at me “Do you trust him?”

“Yeah”

“GOA don´t erased my memories and I plan to run the old heritage test, all I need to is a heart of a succubus and will have all the ingredients”

_“Didn´t they did the test on you already?”_

“They did the modern version with chemicals. I want the old one with natural magic of FDP. I also want to run three of them. First on me when I feed on Dipper, then Dipper´s blood and then mix of our bloods”

_“That is genial. I try to find heart of succubus”  
_“No need. I already made one of my FDP to make sure that the next mission will be to kill succubus. We will take that heart”

_“What do you mean you made him?”_

“FDP listen to me. They fear me and never say no to me”

_“What do you think is your heritage?”_

“I have some ideas. None of them good”

_“That is understandable. Let me know if I can help with anything”_

“I think that I will. It was nice to meet you, Stanford Pines. Thanks for looking out for Dipper all this time”

_“I expect you to do at least as good job as I did. How do you know my name? Dipper told you?”_

“Nothing happens to Dipper. I will make sure of it. And of course, I know who you are. Dipper is worshipping you since forever and I had to check you”

_“He is my relative”_

“Yeah, I know. That helped me a lot”

When we were back in the parking lot I looked at my blond succubus. He had serious expression and I didn´t know what to say so I spewed out first thing that come to my mind “Were you jealous of Ford?”

“Yes”

“Why? You knew that he is my relative”

“I thought that you like him more than me”

“I don´t like anybody more than you. You could have just asked me that”

“It was nice to see. Do you still like me even after what Ford said?”

“Are you kidding?! Why wouldn´t I?”

“FDP are the ones who form the bond”

“I knew it!”

“Not the point right now” The last time I brought up forming a Bond he didn´t seemed that happy about it “It must suck to be trapped in a Bond you formed years ago and don´t even remember forming. I fucked you badly. Your powers and your body. I´m sorry about that”

“Dipper. Never again say that you are sorry for that. I´m selfish person. You were the first human that ever showed any kindness to me. Probably one of the first beings that ever treated me like that. Like an equal and something dear and someone to look after. By my opinion you are the best human there is and I wanted all of it for myself. No one else. I claimed you like mine and forced this on you. I´m the one who fucked up”

“Thank you”

“For what?”

“For choosing me”

“It hurts when you say things like that. I already told you to stop”

“I guess we are both fucked. But I still think that you are perfect, and I love you”

“I´m sorry. I never meant for you to fall this far”

“Thank you for letting me”

***

When I finally get to bed it was almost eight in the morning. I snuggled into my covers and closed my eyes but there was soft knocking on the door.

“Bill? Since when do you knock? Just come in” He entered and the light over the curtains were showing him standing in the door. He was wearing one of my old shirts and shorts, arms wrapped around himself and his dark tail with soft blue fire on the end was nervously twitching behind him. He was the most gorgeous creature I ever saw.

“Can I sleep here tonight?”

“You sleep here every night”

“I never asked”

“You don´t need to ask me anything. My answer will always be yes”

“Can I sleep here?”

“Come here”

“That wasn´t yes” I smiled and lifted my covers in invitation. Bill joined me and pushed his back into me and I waited. I enjoyed the seconds of power and smiled.

“Can you for love of Satan hug me and cuddle me?”

“My pleasure” I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. I used one my hands to pet his hair while the fingers of my other hand to run over his tail. Bill moaned under my hand and I felt proud that I can change him into the Deamon puddle only with my fingers. My lips were close to his ear and I whispered, “Dou you want some blood?”

To my delight Bill sounded breathless and have problems forming words “Tha- that isn´t why I came”

“Come on. I know that you can always eat. And I still feel little guilty about almost killing you earlier. Now you know that you had my soul this whole time and I´m still okay. You can drink as much as you want”

“You are too good for me”

I couldn´t help the sly smirk “Say please”

Bill turned and looked at me, his eyes were shining with deep ocean blue as he chuckled and smirked “Please”

“I never heard you say that before”

“I never wanted anything as badly as you”

“I still can´t believe you chose me from all the humans”

“What can I say? You are perfect”


End file.
